Wounds Run Deep
by angie9281
Summary: After three years, much has changed in Sookie's life, least of all she is being groomed to take over Faery. wanting to make amends with Eric, she decided that the time has come to apologize for the past, fearing the repercussions of doing so. The journey to the throne will be easier than making up for the past.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note-After a long break from writing, I am back! This has nothing to do with any of the previous writings, this is a new series I wanted to try , a new take on things and will label these stories as such. I didn't want to delete any of my other writings, at least for now. Please read and review. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter One-Queen in Training**

Fireworks and celebratory hooting and hollering rang through the night sky. It was a new year, gone was 2015 and she hoped that this year would be better than the years that had passed. Wanting to dull the echoes of the pain lingering in her since the bloodshed that had taken place from the night Bill had first entered her life to now, with Hep-V having been made a memory, Sookie wanted a peaceful life. Or at least a life that didn't put her in danger on a daily basis still lamenting the loss of those who had been killed trying to help her so she could live, those who had been caught in the middle of supernatural messes, Sookie thought on those who she had lost and was nearly brought to tears over their demises all over again. Alcide had died trying to save her and she still blamed herself for letting him risk his safety for her. For the thousandth time. Then of course, she was the accomplice in Bill ending his own life, with him wanting to find peace in his long, tormented and twisted life. She took comfort than in the end, she felt he was in fact sorry for the things he had done, the wicked things he had done and that he would find peace with the spirits of his long dead family in heaven. Luna, Violet, Maxine, Kevin, Kenya…..the list of the dead went on and though Sookie certainly didn't miss some of these people, not with their hateful, murderous inclinations, she still felt something akin to pity for their lives having been twisted into such evil. And even though she had barely known Luna, Sookie had been sad to learn of the orphan, Emma, left behind and though the young werewolf would go on to live with her grandmother, Sookie could help but feel a pang of understanding, knowing full well what it was like to be an orphan.

But there were also those that had survived the dark times of Bon Temps, from the maenad, to the hep-v to the Lilith cult and Russell Edgington. Sam had moved away to be with his new family, though he visited on occasion and was happier now than she could ever remember. Her grandfather Niall had worked some magic and though it had taken a great deal, he had managed to revive Tara from the dead, thanks to a exceptionally rare piece of magic that could only be used once and by the heir to the kingdom of Faery, which she had learned, was herself. Needless to say, Pam was grateful for the chance to rekindle her relationship with Tara who was back to working at Fangtasia and as such, she and Sookie had gotten to be good friends.

As for her life now, Sookie was anything but lazy. In between working at Bellefleur's and keeping up her farmhouse, she was being taught the ways of ruling Faery. Her grandfather was preparing to pass the torch and after many discussions with her, made her see reason and so Sookie was being groomed for the life of a royal. She was already a princess-not that it was reflected in her choice of lifestyle now-but she was eager to please Niall and to keep Faery running smoothly. For the last year and a half, she had been studying, learning, practicing the ways of her powers and of royal duty. A friendly voice broke her out of her current reverie.

"Sookie, order up." called Lafayette from the kitchen window. He was flamboyant as ever, even though he too had suffered great losses over the past years. Now with James, he was content, happy and as sassy as ever. "You lookin' like you all in a daydream. Dollar for your thoughts?"

She had confided in few people about her future job, that she would likely need to soon leave Bon Temps and spend almost all her time in Faery. That with the way time moved differently in Faery, that she may not see any of her friends here again and if she did, they would likely have aged considerably and she couldn't bear to think about herself being young still and them at death's door. Lafayette and Jason were the only ones who knew about her future plans that she was still reluctant bout but knew that with Niall's' passing, there was no other heir but herself and surely she didn't want to leave Faery to go to hell. Actually, there was still one more person she wanted to tell but was unsure if he would even see her, let alone allow her to reveal her plans, the secret she had carried with her since the day she had rescinded his invitation when he had signed her house back over to her. But she knew how badly she had hurt him by her senseless rejection of him, by choosing Bill instead. She still cursed herself for the decision she had made and knew it was made from fear more than anything else.

"I am thinking what it will be like….ruling….with a title and all….I mean, I guess I already have a title now, as princess…but its so weird!" Sookie said as she scooped up the tray of food she was set to deliver to the table. "I'm weird, I guess, so I can't really say…I am scared, I guess. Imagine, going from waitress to queen…..so strange."

"If anyone could be some kick ass queen with lightning fingers, its you Sook. But I gotta feelin' that's not your biggest concern, besides missing this face of mine." Lafayette gestured to his face and battered his eyelashes, making Sookie laugh. He was always good at getting her to smile and she was eternally grateful for that. His smile faded when he realized the trouble on her mind. "You ain't gonna go to him, are you? I mean, he and I is cool and all…..dude saved my neck several times and I guess I could call him a friend. But you ain't thinking of goin' to Shreveport, are you?"

She shrugged. "Why Eric would keep runnin that bar when he's made billions on New Blood is beyond me, but last I heard he still makes appearances. Pam and I talk from time to time, you know."

"You haven't; seen or heard from him in what, three years now?" Lafayette said as Sookie left to deliver the food that was starting to cool. She didn't want anything affecting her tips.

"Nope." was all she said as she plastered a smile on her face and gave her customers their meals.

"I am sorry to trouble you dear, I know you probably want to get a shower and perhaps head off to bed." Niall was seated at her kitchen table when she had gotten home and she was too much on edge to be in the mood for even her grandfather.

"I was planning on showering…but I was headed back out. I have someone I need to see. I have been practicing my magic, it's gotten stronger since you….well, you know."

"I couldn't bear the thought of you running out of magic so I gave you some of mine. This way, your powers will never weaken or fade. You need to be at your best. I know this is not easy for you and I an grateful that you chose to accept the position. Truly, I haven't a idea who I could trust to take over for me besides you. Sure, there are decent enough faeries back home, but I prefer to leave the crown in the family." Niall said as he looked at her more intently. "Have you the time to perhaps have a late dinner? Spaghetti, perhaps?"

Sookie couldn't help but chuckle at her grandfathers love of pasta. "Maybe another time, we have spent a lot of time together lately. How about tomorrow night? I am off from the bar and am ready for another lesson. Thanks for giving me the night off tonight, by the way. I thought you came here to spring a surprise lesson on me."

"Nope, I am just hungry." Niall smiled as he hugged his granddaughter. "How is Jason doing? I thought perhaps I would stop by his place and see him and the kids."

"He and Bridget are doing well. The twins are fantastic….Molly and Rhett…..I forgot you haven't had the chance to meet them yet. They're going on three now."

"Great grandchildren…..so wonderful….." Niall mused. "Perhaps I will call on them this week sometime, it is getting late. And I would rather not keep you from where you're going. To see _him._ you know, I always liked him better than the dark haired one, I won't lie about that."

"No, you never hid your feelings about Bill and I know you were right about him. But I don't want to talk about him. That part of my life is over. I was wrong to have gone back with him and I am glad we parted ways on good terms in the end….I hope I am not too late on making a choice I should have made a long time ago."

Three years…..three long years since she had seen the tall Viking. And she had tried to live a new life with a lumberjack she had met in the bar and had even been pregnant. Only to have had the baby be stillborn on that tragic night. Not long after that, she had realized the hole she had been trying to fill was still there and knew it hadn't been fair to her husband and so they divorced a year after they were married. A broken relationship and a dead baby, all added to the mountain of suffering she had endured in her relatively short life. Especially short, when compared to that of the one she was a mere matter of feet from now. She couldn't imagine the pain Eric had endured in his thousand years plus of existence. And she knew she had helped contribute to that pain as well and that guilt had only festered over the past few years.

Entering the freshly remodeled and even sleeker Fangtasia, Sookie looked straight ahead to where she knew he typically held court. But the throne was empty, though she did see Tara and Ginger working at the bar, both taking notice of her arrival in the club. Dressed in jeans and a long sleeved pink cardigan, Sookie had not wanted to look sloppy nor did she want to look like vampire bait. Not that she couldn't handle herself against unwanted advances.

"Hey Sook…..you ain't been here in some time…..what brings you by?" Tara said, before seeing the look on her best friends face.. "This is gonna be a interesting evening, ain't it Pam?"

Pam had slid a bottle of beer over to a patron before turning her attention to her friend. "Sookie, I don't know if this is the best place for you to be, not after everything…..you left a mess in your wake, you know. He wouldn't ever talk about you or what you did to him, but…..let's just say you have been duly warned."

"Is he even here? Or is he busy with New Blood business?"

"Oh, he's here in the office. Go on in but don't be surprised if you get a less than warm reception." Pam replied. Though she and Sookie were friends now, Pam was still bothered by the hurt Sookie had left behind on Eric. And that would take a lot to heal from. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Sookie bade goodbye to her friends and headed to the office. Reaching the closed door, she knocked gently on the door and heard a muffled voice reply.

"Not now."

Sookie turned the knob and found it locked. With a little bit of light, she unlocked the door and let herself into the room and instantly, her brown eyes met the stunned gaze of the blue eyes several feet away. The silence was deafening, the tension, awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Heartsick**

Awkward was an understatement to describe the moment she met Eric's gaze. The office was redecorated, painted in dark blue and black, new furniture and ancient Viking artifacts all over the shelves and walls, mixed with press clippings over the success of New Blood. And yet, here he was, dressed as he always was in a black tank top and jeans. Looking as scrumptious as ever. Though he looked at her, she saw nothing in those eyes, she was tempted to bolt out the door, fearing she had made a terrible mistake by coming here this night.

"Well, this is a surprise. Not someone I as expecting to see tonight…..or ever again." Eric said as he got up from his chair and rounded the desk to approach her. Instincts made her step back a few paces as she tried gauging his intentions but he was unreadable. She cursed herself for not being able to read vamp minds and she steeled herself for the diatribe she deserved.

"I came to see you…..to…..apologize." she said weakly as she hung her head, seeing his shadow come ever so closer to her. "I was wrong about so many things in my life and I…..I couldn't leave without you knowing that I wish I could go back and do things over. And you have every right to hate me."

He said nothing but lifted her chin with his hand and made her look at him, the tears were rolling down her face as he did so. He went on to kiss her full on the lips, a kiss that went on for a couple of minutes and as he finally released her, she relaxed a moment as he stepped back and started pacing. She saw that a single tear had streaked down his cheek. But then he started in on her.

"You come here after years…..after all I did for you, pouring my soul out to you…and time and time again, you chose Bill over me. And yet I kept protecting you, hoping you would see me as more than a friend…"

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have…..but I had to clear my conscience and you can hate me, I don't care…"

"You said you were leaving." he replied, in a calmer tone. "where are you going? Tara said something about you being groomed to take over for Niall. Is it true?" the silence that followed spoke volumes. "You came here to say you were leaving again."

Her throat had constricted so much, she couldn't reply, she hadn't thought of how he would react to her leaving, though she was unable to remind him she could come and go as she pleased. All she had wanted was to apologize and it had turned messy. A flash of light and she had vanished herself to the roof of the bar, wanting the cool summer air to dry her face.

She hadn't been alone for too long when he found her, sitting on the roof, sobbing. No doubt her gentle sobbing could be heard by the Viking who sat down next to her, the sounds of the music of the club making the ceiling vibrate ever so slightly. "I am glad for you, accepting yourself…taking on the title you were born to attain. Did you get the flowers?"

"What flowers?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I heard about your baby…..I couldn't sit back and do nothing. Sent them anonymously."

Thinking back, she remembered a lush bouquet of roses and baby's breath, the most beautiful and long lasting of the flowers she had received during that dark time. "Oh, my god…those….they were so pretty…..and smelled so….they were from you?"

He smiled sadly at her. "Then I heard about your divorce…..you deserved better than that. I….hurt for you having to lose that baby, Sookie." he seemed awkward at speaking in such a way but yet it was thanks to Sookie that he had come to be able to speak more openly, to reveal more of his emotions. A far cry from when she had first met him on that one night years earlier. "But you and I both know why I never came in person. Why you and I haven't spoken in years. If not for you and Pam and Tara being in touch, I never would have found out anything about what was happening in your life. I closed you out. Pretended you never existed. Granted I never could quite forget about you but I had other things to occupy my mind."

There was no doubt about it, his words sting her, that he wanted to forget she had existed. But the gift of the flowers he had sent reassured her that he had never seemed to have completely given up on her. "I will leave now, if you want. You won't have to worry about me darkening your doorway again….I won't even be on this plane for all that much, not with my new job…" she stopped talking as she saw his face tense up again. It was hard and traces of anger had returned. She knew he didn't want her leaving. Not again. She decided to put it all out on the line. "What is there left between us?"

It was a rare thing indeed to find Eric at a loss for words, not even he expecting her to be as blunt as she was, considering everything. There was a long silence that killed her as she waited with baited breath for him to say something, anything. Finally, he stood up and paced the rooftop slowly. "There hasn't been a day that has gone by where I haven't hoped you would show up. And every time I hoped you would come here, I planned on telling you to hit the bricks." he started as he looked up at the stars above. "After the losses we have both endured, the suffering, the pain, the torment…..don't you believe we both deserve to be happy?"

"Yeah….and I was the one that made the mistake that sent you off to burn on that mountain. Pam has been kind enough to keep reminding me of that fact…that I could have lost you without getting to tell you….everything. I don't want to admit that things are over between us, yet we never truly got the chance to get anything started." she said, once again tearing up. "But let's face it, vamps can't be in Faery, right? So why should we fool ourselves into thinking that we can be….together. I should just leave right now, I know that the longer I stand here, the worse it is for both of us. I was wrong to push you away. I know that now, I just wish I hadn't realized it too late."

He said nothing but came over to her and gently took her hands into his. "I want you safe. I want you happy and to be at peace. Maybe not enough time has passed to heal these wounds that run so deep…..you will make a excellent ruler and I wish I could pass on advice in ruling, though I had a title, I was not ready to handle the responsibility and never got the chance to even try to rule my people. I will see you to your car."

Unable to bear the apparent rejection, she shook her head and ran off, jumping off the side of the building to the rear alleyway, her magic softening the blow. She didn't stop crying until she had arrived back home. The pillows upon her bed managed to stifle her tears and she cursed herself for the millionth time for the choices she had made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Struggle**

Unable to sleep, she took off for the woods behind her house and then to the pond where she had always went to think. Sitting on a log, she couldn't help but think of the time she and Alcide had tracked a drunk Eric here and had to bring him swiftly back to her house before he burned up. A pang of pan fluttered through her again and she took her eyes off the gently rippling water and stared at the sky, the stars still twinkling merrily , the moonlight bouncing off her blonde hair.

"I take it, it didn't go well." a voice spoke from behind, causing Sookie to shriek in panic. Seeing it was Niall, she calmed down but it took a moment for her to put out the light she had instinctively summoned to defend herself.

"Niall, he hates me." Sookie said and her grandfather sat next to her on the log and let her spill her guts on the events that had already happened this night.

"So let me get this straight, you pine for her for three years and when she finally comes around, baring her soul and clearly hoping for a reconciliation, you turn her away? You may be older than dirt, but clearly you still have no clue about women." Pam said as she sat down in a leather chair and faced her business partner, friend and…well, her world. "I never thought I would day this, but you two need to patch things up and get together already. All the girls you have been with over the years, food or not, paled in comparison with Sookie. She, at least, is a fighter. And from what you tell me, a royal."

"Destined to rule over a realm where vampires can not go. I don't need to rehash everything we discussed. I don't even know why I confided in you."

"Because you're miserable, mopey and depressed. There has only ever been one person that has made you into such a mess and it is Sookie. And it is clear to me you want to go after her before you lose her for good."

"I already did." muttered Eric as he poured through the paperwork for the bar, not looking at his favorite progeny. Willa also worked at the bar now but knew well enough that this situation was something she was best left out of. Though she did offer help if needed. "She kicked me out of her life the night that she rejected Bill and myself."

"And yet you protected her again and again in the time since." Pam retorted. "Face it, you don't want a life without her nay more and seeing her last night, it made you realize that. But if you don't get your big Viking butt in gear, she will run off to Faery and you may well never see her again. This time for real."

Fuming, he got up and stared Pam down, thrusting her into the unforgiving wall, fangs bared. "You are out of line, Pamela."

"No. I am not. I only wanted you to be happy for as long as I have known you and am sick to death of life crapping all over you. What with losing Nora, Godric….your human family. I think its time to get what you have wanted for years now and I don't care of you throw me around the room, you know I am right."

He loosened his grip on her neck and looked almost apologetic. "Sorry…" he said as Pam straightened herself out. "Keep an eye on the bar, I am going out."

Sookie had rehashed everything that she had gone through with Eric at the bar. "I never should have gone. If I have to spend more time in Faery than here…."

"There is always a way around things, Sookie. Things are not as bleak as you may see them to be."

"You're saying if I give up the throne, I can have a life here? Is that what you are implying?"

"No. believe me, I want to see you happy as well, after the life you have had. We can discuss things soon, but right now, I believe we have company." Niall nodded out towards the water and as she looked up, she saw a figure hovering in the air. In a wink, Niall had vanished and Eric was seated next to her on the log. She shifted uncomfortably as he started to speak.

"I would prefer it if you remained here. I am not nor will I ever ask you to give up your claim to your grandfather's throne, but….." he stopped abruptly as she flung her arms around him, pulling him tight, much to his surprise. The tension within him melted away as he ran a hand through her silky hair and savored how good and sweet it smelled.

"I missed this…were you….about to leave?"

"No…there is still a lot for he to learn, to do before….we can't fool ourselves and start something-again-than we can't finish-again. Niall seemed to want to help me figure out something, maybe a way to make things easier. It's almost like he knew, he wanted us to reunite. He said he likes you."

"Is that surprising?" he asked with a slight smirk, his hands still fumbling gently with her hair.

Managing a weak laugh, she leaned her head into his chest and sighed. "I am not going to lie. I would rather remain here, as a waitress. With my family. My friends…..you.." she leaned forward and looked up into his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me for that I put you through? I was selfish, stupid. Ignorant. But after my recent losses of my baby, my husband….I saw the error of my ways. And if you choose not to forgive me…..I understand and am willing to accept it."

"If I didn't forgive you, do you think I would be here? Besides, I think you and I both know I have screwed up a time or two."

Relief washed over her but only for a moment. "I am thankful…thankful for another chance…but what about…..well, my future job?"

His face fell as he was reminded once again of her impending royal duties. "I know you can come and go…..but time works differently there…..I just…"

"Looks like it is time for some more answers to help you kids out." Niall appeared once more. "I didn't mean to overhear your conversation…well, actually I couldn't help myself but only because I want things to work out for the both of you. I couldn't imagine anyone better suited to look out for Sookie than someone of your renown, your reputation. I do have a solution for the both of you, though I have to warn you, there is a sacrifice to be made on both of your parts. You must take a piece of each other into one another, to ensure your eternal happiness, to ensure you can be together."

The two looked at each other, dreading, hoping and worrying about just what this would mean to them.

Niall went on to explain the magic he could perform for them Sookie coming to realize that faeries certainly wielded more powers than just lighting fingers and telepathy. Though, Niall warned, faeries with powers like his were reduced to his bloodline only and Sookie too would develop these powers gradually as well. "What I can do is to make you both amalgamations of each other. Hybrids."

"We know how well hybrids go….we all remember Warlow, right?" Sookie said with a raised eyebrow."

"Entirely different circumstances." Niall brushed off her concern. "With my help, I can combine the essences of you both and give you both the best of both worlds, faerie and vampire. The question is to you both, are you both willing to alter yourselves slightly to gain an eternity together? You will both have your powers as you are now but will gain some aspects of the other's original form as well."

Sookie looked at Eric and was unable to put words to her thoughts. How far were either of them willing to go for each other. That, was the big question that hung in the air. "So, what….I would get fangs and he could read minds?" she finally managed to ask.

"Elements of each others powers would be given to the both of you…..immortality for you, dear Sookie and possibly, yes, fangs. And as for the Viking here, well, he would be given some of your talents. Light, perhaps. Telepathy. But honestly, I have never performed such a ceremony before so I can not say anything for certain. The only think I know for certain is that it will give him the power to travel to Faery and you to live for as long as he does."

The two looked at each other, reading each others faces. They knew they could only do one thing and in the long run, it would be for the best. Not that it wouldn't, couldn't mean heartbreak somehow. Then again, she knew she was willing to change if it meant even a glimmer of a chance for happiness, but the question was, was he still bitter enough, resentful enough to once more vanish from her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Getting the Kinks Out**

They stared at each other for a moment, processing that which they had been told that there was a chance to then to, if nothing else, be together often in Faery. The magic Niall would use would lead to irreversible transformations within the realms of their respective powers, yet he vowed it would only make them stronger, better to protect one another. He had retreated to Faery to gather the ingredients he needed, should they decide to go through with the magic that Niall had warned, would cause pain and torment unlike anything else they had gone through in their life.

"So it will be painful. Funny, I know nothing of being hurt, physically or mentally…." Eric said as he looked deep in thought, something that Sookie found unsettling. She had, selfishly, had expected him to immediately jump at the chance to be able to go to Faery as he pleased. That he was seemingly deep in thought…..well, is was upsetting her, though she certainly would not blame him for turning the offer down.

"I don't think Niall is expecting to step down from the throne anytime soon, though I do need to spend time there to get to know the people, to learn how things run. The only times if have been to Faery were when I was in the run from something, someone, so I never got the chance to explore, to learn….." Sookie was trying to start a dialogue again but still, he said nothing. "If you want to up and leave, I won't blame you. I won't make you change for me….I am scared of what this will do to you, to us….the not knowing. Though I know Niall would never put us in danger….."

"There are only a handful of people in my long existence that I would have ever considered going through anything like this for. And there are only two that I would ever decide to go through this for now. I would do this for Pam and I would do this for you. I will do this for you."

She started shaking as she sat by him on the mossy log, unbelieving what he had just said. "I don't know what to say….I don't deserve….." she was stopped by a cool finger touching her lips as he guided her face to look at his.

"Three years was almost unbearable and if you really thought I would give up….you don't seem to know me as well as you claim." he gave her that smart ass smirk she always found herself rolling her eyes at but this time, she wept into his leather jacket before pulling back. "Oh, I don't want to get your jacket all wet…"

"Again, you seem to forget, I have a decent supply of clothes….this wouldn't be the first jacket covered in something, though this time I am relieved to see it is happy tears rather than blood."

Sookie laughed as they sat together for a few minutes and the, clutching a satchel, Niall returned to them. "So. What have you decided?"

He had worked carefully, finding a patch of ground that was flat and bare of grass. Drawing a pentagram with a crushed up dust made of crystal he explained could only be found in Faery, he then set a candle in each point of the star. "I know this may seem holey, but this is how this spell, this magic is supposed to work. Sookie, when we begin, you will summon your power, at the same time, you two will exchange blood and Sookie, when you feel it, you will release the ball of light into him."

Sookie's face fell. "You Can't mean…..that ball of light you showed me, taught me that was a vamp killer?"

"I will be chanting the incantation, Sookie and with my assistance, I promise, no death will occur tonight." Niall turned to the vampire. "You, however, will both be in a great deal of pain as your physiology is altered. You may beg for death, it will be that intense."

"I am not afraid." Eric said as he took Sookie by the hand. "Let's get it done."

Impressed once more by the sheer bravery and knowing once and for all that he was in fact worthy of his granddaughter, Niall put the two in the center of the pentagram and began lighting the candles with his light. "Sookie, use your light as well, though the candles are lit, they need a bit of your magic added too. Faerie magic draws from the elements and I will summon the magic of fire and water, you will cast yours as wind and earth. You remember our practice sessions?""

She nodded and one by one, she let her light touch the flames one by one, each flame altering in color, the flames almost rainbow like in their appearance. "Let's begin." she said, steeling herself for whatever was to happen.

They heard him casting the magic and the warmth , the glow they were soon surrounded by was both beautiful yet frightening, the elements coming together to create the vortex around them, a wind blowing around them. They held hands as ordered to do so by Niall and when the moment came, that urge came over her through the magic, Sookie looked up at him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded as he brought his fangs out and gently as he could, reenacted their exchange in the cubby which seemed like an eternity ago. Once both had had several sips of the other, the moment she had dreaded most had come. "Do it Sookie!" she heard Niall shout to her through the light energy and the wind that was increasing in intensity. Ignoring the bleeding bite mark on her neck, she stepped back a few paces, tears in her eyes.

"If anything goes wrong…if something happens….I want you to know I love you….and I am sorry for everything."

"Just do it, Sookie. Don't worry about me. I am a fighter and a survivor, remember." Eric replied as he kissed her head gently, taking a step back. "Do it." he ordered, steeling himself for the impact.

The ball of light she had summoned was far stronger now, her magic infinitely stronger than it had ever been before. Blinking back the tear of fear that had formed in her eyes, she screamed as she released the magic outward, closing her eyes as she heard a sickening thud as the light hit its target. Everything went blindingly white before the candles, the glow of the pentagram, everything, vanished into oblivion. Racing through the brush, she followed the trail of bent weeds and singed grass, she stumbled on her own feet as a pain shot through her like nothing she had ever heard before. And off in the distance, she heard a scream that was as agonizing as her own. Niall rushed over to her and managed to use his magic to weaken the pain enough for her to get to her feet. "I can't do much for you, I am afraid, it is the change taking place."

She could only nod as she tried to fight through the pain, having to almost crawl over to where she saw a figure lying in the shadows of the moon. Refusing a helping hand from Niall, Sookie pushed the brush off of a still Eric who seemed to be sleeping, but there was a light about him. Literally. She saw it coursing through his veins, creeping up through him as with a chill she had remembered the hep-v had not too long ago. Shuddering with the memory, she turned to look at her grandfather. "What's wrong? Did something go wrong?"

"if something had gone wrong, he would be as you have seen any other dead vampire." Niall said. "You are able to see the changes happening in him he is receiving the light as you received the power he possesses….how do you feel, by the way?"

"Achy, especially in my head. It's…..its probably what I feared most getting…" she felt the tingling, the discomfort, spread to only her mouth and sure as sugar, there popped out a pair of fangs of her very own. It tool little time for her to learn the way to retract them though it was a awkward several minutes. "I am such a freak." she couldn't help but laugh at her change and she felt the sheer power of the rest of the vampire essence washing into her. Was she fast? She had to try and sure enough, she sped fast all around the pond and could hear, see and smell better than she had ever been able to before. "Wow." she was genuinely impressed, knowing for the first time completely how powerful the vamps were. And as she went back to watching the light drift through his body, Sookie waited for him to come to. Thankfully, she hadn't long to wait. The light faded gently and he opened his eyes, blinking as if seeing things through new eyes, as she had felt she was now.

"How are you feeling, Viking?" Niall asked as Eric slowly sat up, leaning against the trunk of what remained of a tree.

"Strange….but the pain…..it's tolerable, almost gone."

"Figures. He has always had a pretty high pain tolerance….but really, are you ok?" Sookie asked as she couldn't help but show off her fangs and her abilities. Zooming back to his side, a grinning Sookie took in the sight of his astonished face.

"I was going to ask you first how you felt, but…..fangs become you, Sookie. I always thought you had the right temperament to be one of us…but how to use this…" he seemed to go blank for a moment as she could tell an aftershock of pain was waving over him. It seemed to become as clear to him as it had to her how to go about using their new abilities and it was a earth shattering reveal that once more a faerie vamp hybrid walked the earth. That there were now two-one created from each race-was certainly something that had never happened before. On his feet, the Viking held the light with wonder, his face eerily lit up with a power both foreign and comfortable to him. Certainly it was no secret he had always wanted power of some sort, but he had always figured it would be limited to being a wealthy Viking vampire. And now…..

"Try it out." Sookie said encouragingly. "doesn't it feel like you're one with nature? Like you're connected with it?"

"You are certainly making this power seem a little less macho…" he replied as he maintained the ball of light and he absorbed it back into himself before unleashing a fist full of light towards a small pile of fairly large rocks. They exploded in a violent cacophony, the dust well visible with their superior sight and the even smelled some singing of the stones.

"I am impressed that neither of you seem to have been as painful as I had expected you to be….perhaps you two are stronger than such pain…I always thought the two of you sere something special and perhaps that specialness helped shield you from most of the pain. Because from what I have studied from this ceremony you went through, both of you should barely be able to move, let alone practicing your new powers." Clearly, Niall was stunned and impressed. "Now, I think it is time you see what she and I have been working on in Faery." Niall said as a unexpected voice chimed in.

"I, for one, would be interested to know that the hell just happened?" a fierce looking Pam was standing several dozen feet away and none of them knew how much she had witnessed. Sookie guessed it was enough, judging by the fire in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Two Women**

Pam wasted no time into moving fast towards the trio and ignoring Niall, she first took Sookie to task. "I was starting to consider you…..like family. But did I see him do what I think I did? No offence but if it comes down to you or him, you know well enough who I am siding with."

"Pam, please, let me explain….I didn't do anything to him…..you did want us to be together, or so I thought."

"Not if it meant turning him into whatever the hell you turned him into." Pam snapped angrily before turning her wrath on her maker. "And you? You are so whipped that you let her do this to you?"

"How much did you see?" Eric asked coolly.

"I saw you shooting light at rocks, that was all I needed to see." Pam replied, her eyes alight with fury, her fangs popping out, ready for a fight

"Then you didn't see that I can do this now." Sookie revealed her new skills, to which Pam had no reply, her face twisted into confusion and shock, finishing off with the bit, fangy reveal. She kept them out, licking them, as of ready, itching for a fight, though she really didn't want to have to fight her friend. "Look, he went through with this willingly and it certainly doesn't make him any less….I know you think faeries are prissy, that we can't hold our own."

"You proved to me faeries can be tough and that power of yours is respectable…" Pam grudgingly admitted. "But vampires are superior in every way and…..what if….this power you gave him makes him weaker."

"If anything, this change has made him even more dangerous." Niall said sternly. "One would have been a fool to deal with him before but now…he can go safely into the daylight too. By taking on each other's powers, combining them with what they already had, these two are the most powerful beings on the face of the earth right about now. And so you would still begrudge him for wanting only to be able to be with her?"

Pam was still not exactly on the bandwagon with what had happened but as there was no going back, she sighed. "I suppose so long as you remain the badass I have loved and learned from for a hundred years and I never have to see you in any of the fairy couture I fear would detract from that…..maybe this won't be so bad." Pam said but then something came over her. "If that means you have faerie power, then you would draw vamps to you, becoming a target."

"He only gained the powers, Pam, and thus has no scent of faerie about him and even if he did, I wouldn't want to be the one foolish enough to try anything on him." Niall explained. "Strange though I know this is for you, it is the same for Sookie. She may have vamp traits but she remains faerie. In both, their new powers have become second nature almost immediately, so there is no fear of any…..accidents, of powers going awry. Unless someone decides to try to show off." Niall's gaze drifted to Eric, who gave him a expressionless look.

"I prefer not to draw attention to myself." Eric said.

"Says the man who loves sitting on a throne overseeing his club." Pam said with a smirk. "Glad to see that charming wit in tact."

"Well, so now that you know, I mean, the others will need to know eventually but we would prefer to explain to them ourselves." Sookie said. "We need to go to Faery for a little while so would you please….just keep this to yourself?"

Pam stared at the three for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I can't wait to see how Ginger reacts to this, though maybe a blast of light to the head may do her some good. Fine. But you had better not be gone long, I know how time there works different. God help me, I must like you more than I thought to be somewhat ok with this." Pam said to Sookie with a crooked smile, to the relief of Sookie.

"Then we are off to Faery." Niall said as he opened a passageway, a wavering energy that hovered a foot away from them all. Sookie was led by Niall into the opening first, both watching the interaction between Pam and Eric. Neither said anything but Eric did put his arms around Pam and kissed her on the top of her head and with that simple gesture, the temperamental vampire was able to offer a smile back, watching as he took his leave with Niall and Sookie, to return who knew when. After all, they all had an eternity to wait now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note-I just wanted to thank each and every person who has put this story on their favorites list and those who have read and reviewed this story. I am encouraged to keep writing so long as people keep reading. Since the chapter I posted earlier was short, I am putting up another chapter today…..hope you like it and have a great day!**

 **Chapter 6-Heavy is the Head who Wears the Crown**

The last time he had seen this place was when he had snacked on Warlow and knowing what he did now about the scheming of Warlow, Eric still cursed himself for not killing the faerie vamp when he had the chance, after all Warlow had done to Sookie. But again, that was the past and this was now. The place was, admittedly not to his usual taste. Too many pastels, flowers and the like. But even Eric had to admit that the realm seemed beautiful, peaceful.

"I realize you have had a bed experience in the past here with Mab and the light fruit." Niall said as they walked down a path surrounded by lush flower beds and orchards. "But I had the fruit destroyed and those who helped to try to keep you here against your will executed. And you may have seen the place turn into a wasteland as you tried fleeing here with your grandfather?" Niall asked Sookie, who nodded, pained at the memory of so nearly having her grandfather Earl back in her life. "But it was a bit of magic used to scare you. This lushness, the beauty you see is in fact the real Faery."

"Good to know…." Sookie said, transfixed at the smells, sights around them. "That wasn't a good time for me, it really wasn't." she said as Eric took her by the hand "It was right after I left you and Bill behind, I was…..so upset and the next thing I knew, I had run off here. For what turned up being a year of my life."

"It was not a good year." Eric said as she looked at his face, seeing the echoes of the past playing out in his eyes.

"I hate myself for what I did last night, I let my emotions get in the way of me thinking straight. It may not mean anything to you now, but if I could go back and make another choice, I would have chosen you. Instead, I screwed things up so badly…..and yet, here we are today, all these years later."

"I just want to put the past in the past. We can't even forget it-there is much I would prefer to glamour out of my own mind. But I have used the pain to be stronger, toe empower me to hold tight my family better than I have had in the past. There have been times I feel Godric would be disappointed in me for some of my actions. Or lack of action, in some cases."

Sookie squeezed his hand gently, her heart breaking for him, the guilt and pain he carried. "Neither of us have been innocent in the pain department, we have caused each other so much and as far as Godric goes, I think he would be proud of you, for how far you have come. You have shown kindness towards Willa, Tara, Pam….me…..and even Bill during his last days on earth. You have proven yourself loyal and fiercely protective of your friends and family and have shown vulnerability. Which I have to say is incredibly sexy."

There again came that devilish smirk. "Tell anyone that there is more to me than the ancient leather clad warrior and I shall have to punish you."

"Tempting offer, but I need to get some work done first. Maybe I will spill the beans later." she replied saucily."

"If you two are done with the quips and such, we are nearly at the castle." Niall said as he waited for the two to catch up to him.

Looming in the distance up a winding path sat a three story structure that though it looked almost regal with the three turrets and the many towers it had, the palace seemed to speak to the modern world in the other realm and keeping the heritage of Faery alive. "Wow…..I mean….incredible." Sookie breathed as she took in the sight, taking in yet another piece of her heritage.

"It's got the best of both worlds…..wi-fi and modern appliances, yet we power them all by our magic. It took some time to figure out how to do it, but it has been done." Niall explained as they came into view of the doors of the palace and several bright flashes of light around them revealed many burly and intimidating looking faeries, all wearing knives, swords and bow and arrows. "The royal guard always knows when I am home from the other realm and though we have not had trouble here as of late, there are still some bad apples out there." Niall explained and ordered the two dozen men to stand down, introducing his companions to them. And as big and as fearless as the guards were, when they realized what vampire had breached their world. After a explanation of what had happened on Earth, the guards still looked anxious, though one, who appeared to be the leader, held a hand out to Eric.

"Your name is well known even in this realm…..you have a far reaching reputation and Niall has mentioned you often. My name is Finn." the faerie was baldheaded and had blue-grey eyes and a smile that Sookie found disarming. Not exactly ever eager to meet new people, Eric respected Niall and Sookie to keep the niceties and shook the man's hand.

"My reputation does tend to precede me." he couldn't help but quip.

"And modesty is not his strong point as you can see." Niall deadpanned. "Shall we meet in the throne room?" he gestured for Finn to lead the way into the palace, all but three of the guards vanishing back into wherever they had been posted outside the palace.

The room was surprisingly shaped not in any normal fashion but in a hexagonal shape, a throne against the furthest wall to the left and though there was artwork and tapestries and the walls were of cobbled stone, the lighting overhead was from florescent bulbs hidden beneath fanciful shapes of glass to make it more aesthetically pleasing. There were a pair of chairs before the throne and Niall gestured for the two to sit as Finn gestured for a servant to bring over a selection of refreshments, including, what Niall explained, was a bottle of blood specifically prepared for this day.

"You always knew this would happen? I mean, I didn't think we could see the future." Sookie asked as she munched on a pastry and to her left, Eric was taking ternate crystal bottle of blood and looking at it, the scent of it clearly playing on his hunger. The last time she had seen him look like this was when he had had drained Claudine.

"I added a little something to help dull the effects of the blood as I know what faerie blood does to vampires." Niall explained. "So fear not about getting drunk."

Eric almost looked disappointed. "I actually enjoyed it the last time I did….." he trailed off as he sipped the blood at first but then hungrily drained the rest of it in a matter of a few deep gulps. A look of total ecstasy crossed his face as he nodded his thanks toward Niall. "Perhaps not all blood in a bottle is abhorrent."

"Funny thing is, his New Blood has just started going into production in bottles." Sookie said with a grin..

"Now that we are fed and watered-so to speak, I want to have a ball, a party this evening to officially welcome you to Faery and to announce officially you are to take over for me. As far as when I wish to step down-no, you aren't going to have to wait for my demise to take over, that may take several more millennia-I was hoping that in summertime here it would happen….the first day of summer, actually. Which would be a week from now. This has not been a easy decision but I believe your lessons, your training, have gone well and with a final week of lessons and such, you are as ready as you will ever be."

She nearly dropped her goblet of sweet wine she had been offered just then by Finn. "I need time….time to get things sorted out back home and my friends, my family….most of them haven't a clue about any of this and well, I don't want to feel as if I am abandoning them. I am done abandoning people I care about." she glanced sideways, her eyes locking for a moment with Eric's. but she quickly turned back to face her grandfather. "I would hate to spent so much time here and miss out on things back home…..I hate that time moves so differently….to think I could spend months here and return to Bon Temps only to learn my brother's dead and gone….among other things…"

Niall nodded sympathetically. "That, my dear was one of Mab's doings and I haven't; had the chance to tell you more about that. She hoped that if you did get out of her grasp and return home only to see how things had changes that somehow you would return to Faery. She would have, of course imprisoned you. She was off her rocker, that one was. Glad she is no more, though there are plenty of others out there who would like to get their hands on you and the throne."

"Psychos wherever I go, same stuff different day." Sookie sighed.

"I know that this is a lot for you to handle and there is something I can do to try to make things easier on you. I can undo the time altering magic that Mab used, to make time line up with your realm. For instance, Monday at noon here will be Monday at noon in Bon Temps." Niall explained with a sly grin. "As old as I may look, there's much power I have that most don't realize I have. And if this can make you happier, I am willing to do it." he held up a hand before she could say anything else and concentrating, Niall summoned the elements to him, manifesting in a haze of light and wind, the scent of flowers mixing into the magic. And then the room shook ever so slightly. "There. It is done and no one will be the wiser, though most faeries wish to remain here anyway, what with after the massacre at the faerie club in your world. I believe I am the only one here in Faery that gives a damn about visiting your world."

"Where do we go from here then? Does she need to stay here the week or what?" Eric asked impatiently.

"She does need to spend the week here, yes, but I will give her tomorrow to get things in order, so as not to worry people about her absence. But tonight, we celebrate. Tomorrow, we begin the last round of practice for her to take the throne."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Bloodstains**

Winter was coming to an end and she knew she had a reasonable amount of time to acclimate to her forthcoming responsibilities. That she would, in a matter of months become the new ruler of Faery was something of a heavy burden on her. And yet, she had been burdened in her life dozens of times before, and had managed to come through those trying times stronger than ever, if not scarred somewhat. Sitting in the plush suite she had been led to in order to prepare for the ball that evening, she couldn't help but feel like a little kid again, as she was about to play a real life game of dress up. Seeing the closets that were full of gowns, shoes, jewelry and the like made her realize that one of these pieces, any one of them, would have paid the bills for a year. A trio of faerie women on the palace staff here in charge of helping her get ready for the festivities. They were identical triplets names Maia, Kaya and Sundra and they were all slender and auburn haired with porcelain skin and green eyes. Each were tattooed with small differently colored roses on their right wrists to tell them apart. Maia's was blue, Kaya's a pale pinkish purple and Sundra a sea green.

"Do you find this room comfortable enough?" Maia asked while helping guide Sookie through the closet that was as large as her living room back in her old farmhouse.

"Comfortable enough? This suite is two stories tall and I could fit my house back home in it five times…it's incredible."

"Your grandfather wanted to give you your royal suite but it is being remodeled and won't be ready for another few days…..but we are glad you like this one." Kaya interjected. "Your…suitor seems…scary."

"Mmmmm….but cute." Sundra said with a smile. "Niall has told us of him and his exploits. His saving of you on many occasions and how you in turn have saved him."

"We have saved each other, yeah….in more ways than one." Sookie replied, finding it easy to talk to these women, of who she truly hoped to become good friends with, even after she became ruler of Faery. "Please don't be scared of him, he has good self control….he's gotten much better around faeries. He went through a drastic change to be with me and I don't want that forgotten in whatever should happen down the road. But you can trust me in saying he means no one here any harm. Well, maybe those that Niall said that are out there who do wish us harm…ooh, I love this dress." Sookie had rifled through racks upon dresses of gowns that ranged from cocktail like dresses to gowns like a Disney princess would wear. She found something in the middle, a soft blue number with a glittery glow to the fabric. Sleeveless, it flowed to the ground with a short, yet elegant train to it and once she had selected a matching pair of heels to wear, she modeled before the three faeries, who clapped with excited approval.

As they helped fix her hair into a elegant bun, the question of what jewelry to wear was then posed by Sundra, who rifled through drawer after drawer of sparkling baubles.

"I hope Niall isn't driving Eric crazy with his own preparation for the ball. Niall was insistent that Eric not wear his leather and jeans." Sookie mused aloud as she too rifled through the earrings and necklaces, settling in a pair of diamond star shaped studs that she affixed into her ears, all the while Maia offered her a blue teardrop shaped sapphire choker that was certainly a pleasant companion to the rest of Sookie's attire. "Is there really a lot of dangerous faeries out there?" Sookie couldn't help but ask. "Niall said that there were some who wanted the throne, those who followed Mab still out there…..should I be worried?"

"Niall has chosen only the nest of the best to protect the palace and to guard the perimeter. There has not been another ruler of Faery as revered, feared or as well known as your grandfather, ruling and running the realm with a firm but gentle fist. He is good to all of us and has worked hard to ensure the safety of all who dwell here. So though there are those who want to cause him harm-"

"And probably me, because I am next in line." Sookie pointed out, to which the three nodded in agreement

"There is not any better, safer place for you to be than here in Faery. We know of the goings on in your world and though no place can be fully safe, we have no intentions to travel to your world. Soon, this may be the only place for you, Sookie." Kaya said brightly.

"I don't intend to live here exclusively, I mean….I don't plan to give up on my life back home. I know it may be hard, but I will make it work. Somehow. But there was no way I was going to refuse the throne and possibly let some sleazy, creepy fairy take over and possibly destroy everything Niall's worked for."

The mood had darkened somewhat. "Hey, let's not worry about what's not happened or what may happen let's worry about putting the finishing touches on Sookie here and get ready to take her the others." Sundra said with a smile. The three faeries had already changed into elegant form fitting gowns that matched the color of their tattoos and within the hour, they were leading her down a escalator like moving stone staircase and to the throne room.

There were only some of the guards standing by as Sookie's three ladies in waiting-or whatever their titles were-in the throne room, waiting for Niall to join them as apparently the plan was for them all to enter the banquet hall together. [pacing nervously in her high end attire, Sookie was not used to dressing like the princess that she was. It sounded strange still that she was a princess, to become queen. Not that she hadn't become accustomed to strange things in her life, from weres, to vamps to Jason becoming a police officer. Strange was her normal and she had finally accepted it and was starting to embrace it. The double doors of the room opened inward and first came more guards, followed by Niall, who stood in the doorway, gesturing for someone to follow.

"Come now, I realize dressing up may not be the favorite pastime for a Viking….but I do think she will approve." Niall gestured once more as a tall figure darkened the doorway and all the women in the room, even Sookie, felt their jaws drop. If she had thought it impossible for him to look any more handsome, then she had been seriously wrong. Though a modern three piece suit, the color was a navy blue with fain traces of a copper threat sparingly woven within the fabric, making it subtly shine. Polished black shoes were upon his feet and his hair was slicked back and he looked even better than he did when he and Pam had rang the bell at the stock exchange. He looked at Sookie for a long moment, and she him taking in each others new appearances.

Finally he walked over to her and even he seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. "You look….amazing. Like the princess you deserve to be. Queen, I should say."

Blushing she fingered his suit, it was silky and cool to the touch and she was as impressed. "it's always nice seeing you without being covered in blood. I'd hate to see your dry cleaning bill"

"I stopped having anything dry cleaned after Ginger kept losing the laundry. And besides, my closet at my home has enough clothes for me for an eternity. Not that I mind not wearing clothes…."

"You know, I have never been to your place, I didn't know you ever had one, to be honest. I always though you hunkered down somewhere at Fangtasia." Sookie said with a smile.

"If I have my way, we will spend a great deal of time at my place….after more pressing issues are tended to first."

Niall inspected the two together and looked pleased. "The both of you look like the royalty that you both are. If you please, the people await us in the banquet hall." Niall, flanked by the guards and the triplets, led them from the room and up the hall to a set of bronze doors etched with flowers and vines. Opening on their own accord, the room beyond revealed itself. A high cathedral ceiling lit with several crystal chandeliers rested over a open polished rose marble floor that appeared to be for dancing. Off to the right rested dozens of tables equipped to seat 25 apiece and there was a dais where it was clear Niall and the others were to sit, allowing them to overlook their guests a few feet below.

The long table had seats for Niall, Sookie, Eric, the triplest and the most elite of the guards, who sat on either end of the table. There were hundreds and hundreds of faeries milling about and a nervous Sookie couldn't help but look at Eric. "This room must smell divine to you…"

"Self control…and it helps that your grandfather spelled the place so I can't smell anything. If I wasn't told that these were all faeries, I never would guess they were. I can only detect you and him. Faerie magic is certainly more potent than I ever imagined."

She was about to reply when Niall stood and prepared to address the crowd, sending a blast of light into the nearest chandelier, which spread a rainbow of colors bounding around like fireworks. The chattering faded though Sookie was well aware of the curious looks and whispering going on below them. "I have gathered this celebration to officially announce that come summer, I am turning over the authority of this realm to my granddaughter. Many of you have heard the tales of Sookie, how she has had a unorthodox life, mostly away from Faery, I admit. But I have worked long hours with her, spent time with her teaching her how to lead. However, she has always been level headed and used reason and I feel assured that upon my removing myself from the throne, that Faery could not be in any better hands."

Some angry shouts started to be shouted, many a derogatory thing was being shouted about the vampire at the table. "Explain this, Niall….how you could have done such a thing to allow a vile creature amongst us!" a mean looking fairy said, arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair, expecting an answer.

"This vampire has proven himself a great protector to our kind, having saved Sookie on many occasions as well as some other faeries from a dangerous vampire named Russell Edgington. A vampire who nearly breached the nightclub in the other realm and surely would have drained each and every fairy within, Sookie included. Eric is strong, wise and with his own powers as well as those granted to him by the magic that allows him to be here, I feel confident he will help keep this realm, as well as his own, safer from those who would mean harm."

There remained some doubtful rumblings in the crowd but Niall's reputation, how works, had led Faery to be more prosperous and safe than ever. Who were any of them to judge, to complain and so Niall led them in a toast to the future queen. And so the feast began, replete with some of Sookie's favorite foods from home-fried chicken, cole slaw and pies that tasted eerily like the ones her gran had made. She was being made at home and she appreciated the effort. Sookie admitted as much to Niall.

"Well, I wanted this night to be perfect for you, to make you feel…..well, at home, like you said. And you, how is the blood?"

Sipping from a goblet that was something he would have drank from in his Viking days, a amused Eric looked at Niall with a grin. "I appreciate the touches of home you have provided….I haven't drank from one of these in centuries." but his light hearted tone soured. "I do not like the way some in the crowd have taken to the news of her ascension to the throne. I feel like a insurrection is a possibility."

"You worry too much. Niall has never once had a revolt or anything remotely like that. He told me as much during my time with him over the past weeks." they sat finishing their meals and after a hour, the sound of a orchestra started up and grudgingly, Eric allowed Sookie to pull him out into the dance floor, but not without introducing herself and him to the dozens who were remaining curious about them both.

The music was slow and gentle and as she leaned her head into his chest, Sookie closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "This night….it's been perfect. I thought that I would lose everything again and thanks to my grandfather, I have been able to keep what's most dear to me. I should do something nice for him, I really….I really should."

He was about to reply when a servant came around with more drinks. Sipping some wine, a gleeful Sookie led him to the gardens outside as he enjoyed another goblet of blood. Or tried to. Almost as soon as he had sipped his drink, there was clearly something wrong. "I can't explain it….the magic….it's diminished…or gone…I can smell them….I can smell them all." Sookie held his hands tight as he fell to his knees and as he looked up at her, she saw a pleading in his eyes as his fangs came out, the pleading replaced by a raw hunger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Wounded**

Everything seemed to go to hell as a group of fifty of the hundred of guests unleashed their magic, blasts of light turning tables into projectiles, people running in all directions. But as she dodged the debris and the people that were going all over the place, Sookie tried to hang on tight to the Viking who was struggling to maintain control, to not go out and treat the crows as a banquet. She knew it had to be almost impossible to fight off the draw of this many faeries and she was losing her grip, finally losing it completely as a piece of table came flying, striking her on the side of the head. Ignoring the pain and the blood, fighting the slightly dizzying sensation she impact had left, a frightened Sookie got back to her feet, hoping she wouldn't need to follow a bloodbath to find him. Unfortunately, she found him clamped down on Finn, though her grandfather was nowhere in sight.

"No!" she shouted as she tried to pull Eric off the guard who was Niall's most valuable and trusted ally. But pulling him was like trying to pull a building and she didn't think that her light would do much to break him from this frenzy, not unless she could find her grandfather to recast the spell that had left the faeries undetectable scent wise. During one of their lessons, Niall had said that upon taking the throne, his immense power would be passed on to her and thus she could do so much more with her magic than she could now. But that time had not come and something told her that she couldn't recast the spell herself. Someone had caused this mess and she tried to once more get Eric out of his current state.

"Please, stop, before more people get hurt-" she said as he wheeled around, a almost feral look in his eyes. But it was enough to allow Finn to get away but not enough to get the vamp to see reason. On the contrary, he took hold of a fairy in each hand and proceeded to maul them simultaneously.

"Finn!" Sookie cried, as she went to tend to the fairy's injuries. "Are you ok? Please, he is out of his mind, someone undid the magic Niall cast…"

"I know…..I saw someone looking suspicious out in the banquet area but then something happened….there is more than one person involved in this, that's what I think I can say for sure. But your grandfather…I Haven't seen him and with your man being a one man wrecking machine-" Finn was interrupted as they both turned in time to see the latest victims be tossed aside, alive but only barely. And then, the vampire unleashed his newfound light and sent the throngs of faeries who dared try to capture him flying across the room. "I don't think any one has been killed-drained-yet." Sookie said in a panic. "But my grandfather….."

"I am right here, Sookie." Niall said as he blasted aside debris that was littering the floor, most of the faeries having fled the scene, but the guards and the more foolhardy residents of Faery trying to get even a glancing blow at Eric. He helped her stay on her feet as she was starting to sway back and forth. "I can recast the spell and try putting things right, I just need-" Niall was interrupted by a blade shooting through his midsection, causing him to collapse. Screaming in disbelief, she tried to help him but the guards were swooping in at this time, looking dazed and it was then Sookie realized that they were clearly either not in their right mind some thing was terribly wrong and surely none of this was any coincidence. Judging by the horrified looks on the faces of the guards, they couldn't believe what they had allowed to happen either. Before blacking out, she saw a sheer bloodbath, splatters of blood flying everywhere, people screaming as they fled the room. The last thing Sookie saw was a silver net being thrown onto her Viking not once, but twice as he put up a fight, to the surprise of no one. It had even taken a sharp silver dagger plunged into his side to further stifle his rampage.

Awakening in a bed in what she recognized as her suite she had prepared for the ill fated party in, Sookie winced in pain as she sat up in bed, looking around anxiously for someone who could give her answers. And she felt a sense of relief when she saw the triplets enter, carrying trays of food and sweet smelling water. Finn too was there, healed yet looking somewhat worse for wear. There was something she didn't like about the way he was looking at her and she soon realized that something was binding her around the wrists. A iron set of cuffs and she knew how dangerous iron was to faeries, how it weakened faeries as silver did to vamps. She looked from Finn to the triplets and back again. "No….all of you? You are the ones responsible?"

"wouldn't you agree that family should stick together?" Finn asked innocently as he gestured for his sisters to bring over some refreshments for Sookie. "I am not a monster, I will allow you to eat amongst the pleasures of the palace before you are banished to the dungeons. I did think about sending you back to your realm, but I would much rather have the remaining bloodline of your family here under my thumb." Finn said, raking a hand through his bloodied and blonde hair. "This is what the people feared, a vamp running amok in Faery." Finn shook his head and tsk tsked sarcastically. "A shame that the celebrations turned into this. But soon a coronation will take place. Just not yours."

"Why….I have never done anything to you…never once. And Eric-"

"A abomination, a freak. Your grandfather allowing him to be blessed with faerie light so he can come and go as he pleases, to take us all out, one by one? All I did was make the people here see that Niall has put us in danger and a new family should rule. That his granddaughter would fraternize with such a dangerous creature as a vampire. And yes, I know you have some vamp powers as well. Your grandfather trusted me so much to reveal the tale of how you two changed for each other for protection, for his ability to come here. Too bad his ticket is now a one way ticket."

The triplets looked less than pleased, but at their brother and not Sookie. "Do we really have to do this? She means us no harm and neither did he. This never had to happen." Kaya said as Maia and Sundra nodded in agreement. Clearly, their hearts were not into this scheme as Sookie thought they were. And Sundra swiftly pulled something from her ankle, hidden under her soiled dress. Sookie smelled that it was iron and saw it was causing the faerie pain by wielding it and as she lunched at her brother, trying to plunge it into his chest. And the other two leapt into action as well, producing blades of their own. But traitorous Finn instead incinerated Maia and Kaya with his light. "I would prefer to have one of you to remain to help keep an eye on the prisoner. Unless you want to join your sisters, you will fall into line. Now." Finn held a hand out, and a downtrodden Sundra turned her weapon over to him "I can read your thoughts, dear sister but unfortunately I am not able to read Sookie's. likely due to her connection with Niall. But Sundra, though I know you still wish to cause me harm, know that if you even think about trying anything funny, well, you will join your sisters in their fates. And should I be forced to destroy you as well, others in the realm will join with me and support me as I continue to execute the traitors of Faery." he turned to Sookie. "Oh, worry not, I plan to let you visit the other prisoners. It will be the last time any of you see each other alive. I will let you think on those words while I meet with my staff in the dungeons. But I leave you with a gift." Finn took the blade and started cutting up Sookie's arms and legs, not enough to cause mortal injury, but it was a sadistic, determined set of motions that made her fear what he had planned to do to her grandfather, what he could have already done to him. And Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Power Transfer**

She was bleeding and weakened by the iron bands around her wrists. She had been sick before and had felt sick before, but this was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she almost wanted to die. That her grandfather had been betrayed, that there were at least a handful of other traitors that had, according to Sundra as they went to the dungeons, had put the palace on lockdown, willingly assisted Finn in researching the spell that he had used to help turn Eric loose on the faeries.

"I was forced to have my men and women dispatch of most of the guards loyal to Niall, though many others are being held in the dungeons." Finn said with pride as they reached a oval shaped door that led to the dungeons. "Things are falling into place and when I get your grandfather to transfer his powers to me instead of you…..things can be run much better than ever before."

"What have you done to the rest of the faeries?"

"What, the ones not feasted upon? It was fortunate that there were no fatalities-I ensured that that wouldn't happen. All I wanted was fear instilled in the people here so they could see reason, that I would be far better fit to rule and though I don't have the powers of your grandfather, I still have studied potions and spells and was able to control his guards, to allow for him to be attacked. He and I and you, we will chat in a little while but for now, I want you to be able to see the first part of the forthcoming purging ceremony, in which Faery purges itself of the traitors, the freaks."

"Please, I will….I'll take him and myself back to Bon Temps and we won't come back, just let us go….."

"Even you don't believe you would give up that easily. You don't want to see me get the throne and knowing your reputation you would be willing to put up a fight. I am not stupid. Until I get a power boost, my spells can only be temporary-the sacrifices I have had to make to achieve magic like only your grandfather can wield, magic that I plan to take form him so nothing I cast will be temporary again. I jailed the guards when they woke from my spell, I have to use my power sparingly until my coronation day, then everyone will be under my thumb, do my every command. But I do drone on…..thanks to the fact that no magic can be used within the dungeons, well, I have to admit that was clever of your grandfather to think of….too bad it came to bite him in the-" Sookie had managed to raise a knee and kick the arrogant Finn in the nether regions and she laughed, even after he struck her across the face.

"You are a fighter and I can respect that." Finn said as he glared at her. "But try that again and I can certainly ramp things up when it comes to your loved ones through these doors. I had the guards make him comfortable when he was captured." Sookie knew with a sinking feeling that he was not referring to her grandfather.

Unable to hold in the cry of anguish she felt when Finn led them into the sterile room that, unlike the rest of the palace, was lit with torches. It was clean-usually-but the floor surrounding the figure attached to the wall by silver manacles was slickened with splatters of blood. Sookie was reminded strongly of the time she had seen the results of Lorena's handiwork after torturing Bill. But this, this was a million times worse. Having only just reconnected after three years and all he had done to be with her, to see Eric as he was before her, bare chested and sliced every which way, it was breaking her in more ways than one.

"Why…why not let us leave?" Sookie pleaded again. "Maybe I do want the throne but not badly enough to allow this to happen."

"I will leave you for a few minutes. To say your goodbyes." Finn replied, ignoring her pleas. "Maybe I could even move up the big day wherein I end the three of you and take the crown. How does a couple hours sound? I need time to prepare a speech and to look forward to the moment where everyone falls in line with me."

She saw that on the left side of the room, there rested a simple bed and chained in iron was her grandfather as well, looking all the worse for wear. Clearly, Finn was so arrogant, so sure of himself that he felt it secure to leave the two prisoners in one cell. But Sookie knew things that she felt certain Finn didn't. but nothing would happen unless she helped get some healing done. And the iron bands off of herself.

"Niall….are you ok?"

"I was blindsided. His plan….it bested me." Niall said bitterly. His wound from the blade attack was still oozing. "He healed me just enough to keep me alive, like a pig for slaughter. But there is something I can do for you, to get the two of you out of here and to stop him."

Sookie didn't like the sound of this. "Wait, the two of us….what about….no, you can't…."

"I would die willingly for my family and to keep the realm safe and besides, I would never be really gone. There is a place where you can always come to see me….the Glades…..but he truly thought I would be powerless here….." as weak as he was, Niall chuckled. "I will be the one with the last laugh and so here, now, I will pass my power to you, my remaining energy so you can be free of those cuffs and help him. I dare say he hasn't much time left."

As sick as she was of the tears, Sookie felt them come again as she glanced from the seemingly unconscious Eric hanging on the wall. "I…..am not ready for this…..I thought I was….but…."

"Unless you want to lose everything, you need to let me do this for you. And when the dust is settled, there will be something waiting for you in my vault. Now, take my hands into yours."

It was a little awkward, with her unable to move her hands apart as he did, so Niall worked with her to meet his hands to hers. "Channel your light and I will do the same….and do not let the connection break, no matter what, until I say so."

Obeying, she felt her energy race through Niall and his through her, a circuit created between the two of them, lighting the room with a gently glow. And with a squeeze of his hands, Sookie let go and felt yet another change wash through her, seeing the bands weakening her dissolve into dust. She was fully healed but her wondrous smile faded as she looked upon Niall, who looked near death.

"We will meet again. None of us, faeries, humans, vampires, are ever truly gone so long as you keep your faith. And I officially hand the throne to you and I want you to give him hell, Sookie. The throne is yours now." leaning up to hug her and kiss her on the forehead, Niall vanished into dust and light. There was no time to take in the ramifications of what had just happened, knowing nothing was set in stone yet, that Finn could still ruin everything. There was not a second more to lose and there would be time for mourning later. But not now.

Walking over to the wall where he was hung up a foot over the ground, she reached up and touched his face. Anger surged through her at seeing what a supposed friend to her family had done and surely, she was not going to let this stand. She needed to act quick before Finn returned to the room. Blasting the manacles to ash, she managed to keep his body from slamming hard against the floor, realizing how much stronger she truly was, what with the elements of vampire power she had and likely the power she inherited from Niall.

Kneeling beside him, she let her instinct guide her, slightly disturbed how attuned to her added magic that she had become in the past few moments but was grateful as well. Letting loose a thread of her power, she felt a connection between them, not just the blood they had shared, not just the past they shared or the memories. But a connection steeped on love. And she was not about to let things slip through her fingers. Not again. Faintly, she saw her light pass through him, healing the internal and external wounds at a steady pace. But she felt more was needed and so using her still new fangs, she bit into her left wrist and held it to his mouth and gently let the trickle of blood touch his lips. To her relief, the smell seemed to do enough to get him to open his mouth ever so slightly.

"Thank god." she whispered as he drank sip after sop before opening his eyes and taking in the sight before him. Bedraggled and her dress splattered and damaged from the events of the past few hours, she nevertheless was a sight for sore eyes.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth as he took in her appearance.

Fighting back a sob of relief, she wiped the worried tears from her face and laughed. "You were….what Finn did to you….and you ask if I am alright?" she was touched and grateful for his concern and cupped his face with her hands and lay down on the cool floor for a few moments of peace. But she shot back up-they heard the footsteps approaching. Finn was coming back.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note-this is the last chapter of my story so its longer than the rest…thank you to all the reviewers who have left such kind words and who have put this on their favorites list. I wanted to explore Faery and faeries a little more than was done on the TV show and wanted a break from Bon Temps, the usual locales. Please check out some of my other stories which though they are not connected to this new series I am starting with this story, I hope you enjoy just as much!**_

 **Chapter 10-A New Beginning**

The door opened, instead revealing a scared Sundra father than Finn. "He sent me ahead to…oh, you're both….you're both…"

"Better, yeah. And Niall's dead and I don't have the time to tell you everything, save for the fact he transferred his power to me and gave me the throne."

"It's not going to be over until Finn's dead." Sundra said sadly. "I don't like what his drive for power has done to him. Since Niall had our mother killed, he has nee insistent on making her proud…"

"Who was your mother?" Sookie asked slowly, her gut clenching as she felt she already knew the answer.

"Mab…..I know you encountered her and she tried to keep you here….there may be a lot to the story you never knew. But your grandfather put up a fight against her and her followers and it became a violent attempt at a coup. But your grandfather and his men cornered her and several others loyal to her and blasted them all into oblivion. He felt prison wasn't a permanent enough fix. He always was angry about what she had done to her and if not for her and her followers, he would have stopped her when she had had you in her grasp so briefly. And I, admittedly, followed my siblings into Finn's scheming but after seeing what he did to-" Sundra was stopped by a hand wrapping around her throat, lifting her a couple feet above the ground, as her terrified eyes met Eric's, a anxious Sookie tried talking him out of his rage.

"She was a victim in this too, she isn't like the rest of them. I can read her mind, I never thought to read any of their minds before, since they were all supposedly loyal to Niall-"

"Finn had magic to help block you from our thoughts anyway." Sundra said, her voice box constricted by the big hand around her. Her impatience to stop her brother manifested in her beginning to call forth her own light, and she had it at the ready.

"Stop! Please, let her go. She's telling the truth. Just…Sundra, put your light away and let's try to figure out what the hell we are gonna do, especially if he can put people under his control. Even it its only temporary, it could do a lot of damage."

Still not looking terribly pleased at Sundra, Eric turned to Sookie. "If I even think this one is going to try something, I will not hesitate to end her."

"That's fair enough…..I should have been stronger and warned you about what he had planned instead of letting him…look, I want to prove myself to the both of you and together, I think the three of us can put a end to him. He is no Niall…magic wise."

"No. He isn't." Sookie said angrily "He did say he made sacrificed to use the magic that he has to cause all this mess…..what do you know about that?"

Sundra hung her head. "He killed other faeries and took their remains to charge his potions and spells he used to work his magic, knowing that he could never be fully in charge until he could take Niall's power. Though that can't happen now, he can keep killing faeries and keep working enough dark magic that….well, if it works to his plan, can see even you two brought down. For good."

"Ain't gonna happen. If not for him, I'd still have my grandfather and he pissed off the wrong people. I am ready for a good fight." Sookie said with clenched fists, light crackling around her fists. To emphasize her fearlessness, she popped out her fangs and looked next to her as she felt his hand slide into her own. "Hope you have your appetite still."

"I want to tear that freak to pieces. Or blast him, I have kind of enjoyed getting to use this." Eric summoned his own ball of light before he gave the women a sinister, fanged smirk. "Let's not wait for him to get into here, let's get out of his hole."

They stealthily left the cell and eventually the dungeon. "Considering he was supposed to come in after giving me time with you and Niall….." Sookie said with a frown. "I don't like this."

"The only thing that could have pulled him away was if he needed a power boost." Sundra said grimly. "He was using the temple as the place where he committed the murders. I would be willing to bet that he is there. He must have been in a panic or something to have left me behind." Sundra said thoughtfully. "He may be more worried about the two of you than he's ever let on to me or my sisters."

They followed her down past the throne room, the banquet hall and several other doors, arriving at a door flanked by two guards, armed with blades at the hip and looking partially zombie like. As soon as they had seen the trio approach, the two men had brandished their weapons and were ready for a fight. It had come to Sookie, no doubt through her inherited powers, that she could detect those who were being bewitched by Finn. These two, were not those people but were actual traitors to her grandfather. Cold fury tore through her and she vowed to not let anyone not being bewitched survive. As good of a fight the two guards put up, it was not much of a challenge for the hybrids to take on, though Eric was kind enough to allow Sookie to make the kills both times, each being blasted to oblivion by her light-not before she had allowed him to enjoy a brief meal.

"You two…..are scary together." Sundra commented as she looked at the remains with wide eyed horror. "But I guess Faery could use a little scary about now."

"I am certainly wiling to oblige." Eric said as he shoved the door open, knocking it clear off its hinges. The two followed and sure enough there was the smell of blood on the air as several dead faeries were bleeding into a eerily glowing pool of water that was typically a serene crystal blue color. But now, the water was tainted with blood, eerily glowing at the surface. Within its shallow depths, Finn was chanting and treading the water. Looking to the source of the interruption , he looked genuinely shocked. "How….the way I left you…..him….it can't be…"

Striding up to him with the air of a royal, regardless of how damaged her fine dress was, Sookie looked at Finn hard in the eyes. "You clearly didn't know enough about what my grandfather could do and as such, its too late for you to get his power. I have them now."

Finn blinked for a moment before shrugging. Stepping away from her, he made a few motions with his hands before casting his magic, the remains of the dead faeries channeling into the dark magic he needed to use. "No matter, I need to simply rally my troops and take you down and then I can take the power from you."

Dozens of entranced faeries bolted into the room, ready to serve Finn, who looked gleeful as the three became over matched. Having clearly managed to cast his magic even with the interruption, Finn smirked as he watched Sookie, Sundra and Eric trying to blast away the throngs deadening upon them, managing to deflect some of the attacks, but not others. It was clear to the trio that they were not to kill, but injure, or stun or weaken enough to capture them yet again. The angry eyes of Sundra met her brother and as he turned his attention to the melee, to see the swarm having nearly taken down Sookie and Eric, who remained defiant, putting up a respectable fight, a fight that Sundra knew they couldn't keep up with, even with them being who they were.

Sneaking around him from behind, Sundra made eye contact with her two allies, Sookie's eyes wide as she realized the dangerous thing Sundra was trying to attempt. Plucking a iron blade that had fallen to the floor, she was not going to go down as a villain as the rest of her kin had mostly done. She tiptoed around so she would be directly in back of him and taking a look at the mob that had managed to finally bring Sookie and Eric to heel, at least for the time being. Even they, with their powers were no match to the dozens of faeries what had assaulted them but that Sundra was in prime position now, it was nearly over. One last gaze into the eyes of her new friends and Sundra nodded at them as if telling them she was at peace with her decision. Tapping her brother on she shoulder, he spun around in time to see the blade slice into his neck, Sundra putting her muscle into the blow and coming close to severing the head of her older brother .

"Sundra…" he sputtered as his blood flowed like a river from the wound. "We could have had everything we wanted…."

"I never wanted any of this…this fighting…..the deaths…its evil and I wash my hands of you and will regret what you became." Sundra said, tears in her eyes because he still was, after all, her last remaining flash and blood. But the deaths, the blood in his hands was too much for her to forgive and so she was able to breathe a sigh of relief as she watched his body turn to dust. For good measure, she used her light to destroy even the dust. And with his demise, the faerie under his thrall stopped their assault, their taunting and capture of Sookie and Eric. All traces of the dark magic Finn had been using vanished, leaving only the temple and its pool of water as pristine and as peaceful as it once was and the scent of blood was no more. As for the faeries awakened from their entrancement, they looked shocked and appalled for what they had been doing.

"Sundra…are you alright?" Sookie rushed over to the side of their faerie ally. Sundra knelt at Sookie's feet.

"I should have stopped him sooner and as the future ruler of Faery, you should have be executed. I was no better than he was at letting things go on as they did. Many faeries were killed because of my complicity. And I did nothing to stop him. So do as you will to me."

Sookie heard Eric approach as the faeries in the room talked amongst themselves, taking in the events that had taken place. "I have been to blame for people dying to help save me. I have certainly not been a saint nor the good girl I thought I was. Sometimes I still kick myself for some of the things I let people in my life do for me." her thoughts briefly went to Alcide. "But I don't blame you for what happened. The one responsible was Finn and I will not punish you for his crimes."

"Spoken like a true leader." Eric said as he took her by the hand and Sundra tried to ignore the bloody, bare chest of the Viking. She couldn't help but game at the delectable sight of the Viking vampire. "Maybe we could clean up though?"

"I am going to need some help….perhaps gathering the people of Faery to I can maybe explain what has happened? I would like it very much if you could me by number two." Sookie looked meaningfully at Sundra who nodded eagerly, unable to believe her luck at getting not only a second chance, but a position of prestige as well.

"I will send word for the people of Faery to gather at the palace…..right away. And I will go get the guards out of the dungeon….oh, and we have a coronation to plan and-" Sundra droned on and on while running off to serve the future queen.

Sitting on the long white leather couch in her suite, Sookie was enjoying the afterglow of a much needed trip to the ginormous marble bathtub in the bathroom. She actually felt somewhat normal again and was pleased to see her wounds were healed. Thoughts of her increased powers were replaced by thoughts of Niall. She wanted badly to see the Glades he had spoken of and had yet to visit the vault he had told her to find. Perhaps once Sundra had returned, she would see to the vault. As it was, Sundra had posted a half dozen guards outside the suite, determined to keep Sookie as safe as possible. But she was not alone in the suite, the bathroom door opened and with only a towel wrapped around his middle, Eric ran a hand through his hair that was still camp from the tub.

"Normally I prefer showers…..and company in said shower, but that was nearly as good."

Sookie offered a half smile. "I told you when we got back here that I plan on taking things slow. I am not wrecking this second chance we have here. I couldn't bear screwing things up. Again." she replied as she allowed herself to fall into his arms. The familiar experience of him stroking her hair was comforting.

"How are you holding up? Not that there's not enough playing on your mind but…..I did like your grandfather. And not because he liked me for you. He was quite witty. Intelligent. Gave us a chance to spend time together here and I feel like that gift is something that will certainly come in handy. One can not assume a throne and just go on with their former life."

"No. no they can't. but I am also not giving up my other life. And I suppose I will have some explaining to do to my friends. To Arlene." Sookie laughed to herself as she pictured herself explaining to Arlene that she was a royal and had a throne. And she wouldn't be able to cover much, if any of her shifts for the foreseeable future. Then again, she was royal and certainly would not ever want for anything again. Not that she still didn't want to work at the bar, she wanted her life to be hers still, at least somewhat and wanted to somehow keep her job. Deciding not to fret about it at the moment, her thoughts turned to getting herself dressed to address the people. And that thought made her stomach do cartwheels.

"Better get something else on, as much as I would prefer you to wear nothing. That, I may say, would certainly get the people's attention." Eric said as he kept her in his embrace, knowing how she was nervous. And hurting from the passing of yet another figure in her life, a family member no less.

Unable to keep a straight face or her giggles in, she playfully slapped him in the chest. "You are incorrigible you know."

He said nothing but leaned down to kiss her and though part of her was hesitant, she simply couldn't help herself. They stood there for what felt like forever, neither wanting the moment to end but it had to and she reluctantly pulled away. "I had always hoped there would be another moment like that for us. Even after everything,." he admitted.

"Me too…..but….are we really ok? Have you really forgiven me for everything, because I feel like everything is…..actually going to be okay and somehow I feel like I should be scared. I am used to being scared. Too used to it, actually."

"I think its time for you to finally get to enjoy your life, especially what you are about to attain. You will thrive in this position. And do your grandfather proud."

Touched by the kind words, she nodded and went off to change, she gave him a sideways glance as she went in the direction of the closet. "You had best get to getting something else on too. Not that I am not enjoying the view, but….." she gave him a sly look and he took a parcel that Sundra had dropped off at the suite a half hour earlier. Opening the package, he breathed a sigh of relief and had to chuckle at the thought put into his wardrobe.

"Your voice will be magnified as you speak into the microphone." explained Sundra. "I tell ya, we like your technology but are glad we use our magic to power them rather than all those cords I have seen used for them back in your world. What a mess." Sundra said as she smoothed a strand of Sookie's hair. Sookie had chosen a pale pink gown and matching earrings and a pair of delicate yet sturdy ballet like slippers. Sundra had said she didn't think Sookie could look any more like a princess and a set of curtains opened up behind them on the balcony they stood upon and an amused Sookie saw her leather clad Viking arrive.

"As much as I enjoy a good suit, at least I'm not blood covered…..Sundra said she figured you wouldn't mind me wearing this. I still look good, regardless." Eric raked a hand through his blonde hair and his blue eyes glimmered with mischief as he took in the look on Sookie's face, which was almost lustful. She steeled herself. This was not the time to have such thoughts and she always did think he looked good in his racer backs and leather…

"Wish me luck." she muttered as she went to take to the microphone. Clearing her throat, she let her eyes dart back to what she had gotten from the vault when Sundra had come to bring here out here and had a feeling she knew what was inside. Sundra wouldn't let her see telling her it was not yet the time. "People of Faery…I have come here to claim the throne as were my grandfather's wishes. Though there has clearly been trouble as of late, I vow to keep vigilance, to purge those such as Finn from ever again deceiving any of us, resulting in any further bloodshed." Sookie felt oddly at ease as she let the words come to her-she had never really been one for any great speeches and was surprising herself. She spoke of her upbringing on Earth, how she hadn't learned of her true heritage until during the past decade. "Everything I have learned I learned from Niall, as he has spent many weeks and months preparing me for taking his place. None of us expected this day to come as soon as it has but I vow to give you my word that I plan to practice justice. Kindness. Compassion. Rule as fairly as he did. I am his legacy and though some of you may still fear my companion," Sookie gestured to Eric. "this man is as brave, as good and as fearless as any of the guards who you trust. Niall believed in him and Niall was nothing if not perceptive. He was fooled by Finn. I admit that. But today is a new day and I give my word that now that I have used the power I gained from Niall to one more cloak the scent of all faeries save for me, none of you need worry about another attack. Besides, he has his own business to attend to back on Earth."

The crowd looked up at her, some with pride on their faces but others seemed skeptical. Sookie knew she couldn't expect people to suddenly follow her to take everything she said as true, but today was the start of the healing. Finally, applause began to erupt, blossoming into hoots, hollers and excited shouting over their soon to be new monarch.

Dressed in a formal red gown of her own, Sundra brought out the box that had been waiting to be opened. "Your grandfather had this designed specifically for this moment and you are not obliged to wear it, save for formal obligations. He never really cared for wearing his." handing the box to a guard to hold, Sundra opened it and revealed a rose gold tiara studded with small amethysts and sapphires lining it. It was beautiful in the fact that it was neither gaudy or ostentatious and yet when on her head would clearly denote her status.

"As your named second in charge, I have been given the task to hereby give you the title of queen of Faery, is you do so accept."

"I do."

"And so I declare you the unchallenged ruler of Faery. I hereby bless you with the light and the title, the crown and the strength of those who came before you. Congratulations." Sundra said as she placed the tiara gently upon Sookies head, her long blonde hair down on a rare occasion, strung with threads of baby's breath. Upon the tiara touching her head, the crowd once more broke into thunderous applause. Not concerned with what anyone else below may think, she let Eric take her by the hands and before the people of the land, shared a tender embrace. She was too choked up to speak but knew that began the new chapter of her life and that the end was always the beginning of something new. What it meant for Faery, Bon Temps, her friends and family, she knew not, which was always scary. What she now knew, without a doubt, was that she had finally found the love she had thought she lad lost forever and neither paid much attention while the crowd below cheered them on.

 _THE END_

 **Author's note-So that is where I am leaving the things for now. But I plan to work from this story and continuing this new series and promise to do a follow up to this one as there is much more I want to delve into. For now, please enjoy some of my other stories and I will be back soon with the second new story of 2016! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
